I Could've Danced All Night
by quincheltana
Summary: Carmilla and Laura talk and dance and such. Also Carmilla has a surprise. Somewhat pointless kind of fluffy story.


**Wow I haven't written anything in forever I'm so sorry, I know you've been asking for more Quinntana and stuff but I've been soooo busy/tired for like all year basically so I'm sorry so so sorry. But I've discovered this stupid lovely webseries Carmilla and it has ruined my life if you don't watch it (idk why you're here then) you should. I started this Sunday night and now that it has actually aired I realized nothing could ever top it unless they actually kissed but the reason I wrote it is because Catmilla is my fave headcanon so idek what this is but enjoy idk.**

* * *

><p>"Okay, I have turned a blind eye for long enough, are you hiding a cat in here?" Perry blurted out quickly, interrupting the silence of Carmilla and Laura skimming through another large book on Carmilla's bed while LaFontaine clicked around on Laura's computer. All in the name of even <em>more <em>research.

Carmilla peered over the book at Perry who was looking back and forth between them, eyes moving rapidly. Laura looked up as well looking a little more confused than Carmilla who looked like she had just heard the stupidest question she's heard in all of her years.

"What are you talking about?" Laura asked.

LaF rolled their eyes without turning away from the computer screen, "She's allergic to cats, she's convinced you guys have smuggled one in somehow because every time she comes in here apparently her eyes get all watery and crap. She's asked me several times if I'm covering for you guys."

Carmilla snorted and turned her attention back to the book while Laura continued to get even more confused, "Why would we have a cat in here? Carmilla doesn't even like cats." Laura pointed out.

It was true, they'd often run into stray cats roaming around campus and Carmilla would scoff and moan about how she couldn't stand them while they scurried away, sometimes even hissing at her. Laura was always amused but also confused. She loved cats, she didn't get how anyone could hate them. But this _was_ Carmilla she was talking about.

"Then explain this!" Perry nearly shouted as she grabbed Laura's yellow pillow, which was actually on her bed for once, and held it out for them to see.

Laura pulled herself away from Carmilla and manuevered around the giant book and away from the wall to sit on the edge of the bed, "What am I looking at here?" She asked as she took the pillow from Perry's hands.

Perry stood up and practically shoved the pillow in Laura's face, "Do you not see those tiny little hairs?" She asked almost frantically, "That is fur!"

Laura grabbed the pillow and moved it away from her face so she could actually see it. She examined it and Perry wasn't kidding, there were tiny black hairs on her pillow, well more _in _her pillow. She grabbed one and pulled it out to examine it, it was about an inch longer than it first appeared, "That's strange." She said as she continued to look at it. It _did _look like long-haired cat fur.

"How do we know they're not just-"

"Don't," Laura said, holding up a hand as she interrupted Carmilla, knowing by the tone of her voice what she was about to say.

"Just something to consider." She said before continuing to read.

"First of all that is disgusting," Laura said, "Second of all, you're the one who's always sleeping with it so explain to me how that would be the case."

"Forget I said anything, cutie." Carmilla laughed quietly at Laura trying not to freak out at the possiblity.

"Cat fur!" Perry nearly shouted again, throwing the pillow back on Laura's bed.

"That's literally impossible, I've never had a cat and we certainly haven't been hiding one in here." Laura explained.

"If Carmilla is the one always using it, maybe its just her hair?" LaF offered, still clicking around on the computer.

"It's not long enough to be hair, well, _her _hair." Perry said and LaF just shrugged, not knowing what else to add.

"Are we forgetting we're at _Silas_?" Carmilla asked, "Random 'cat fur' is the least of our worries, we have giant fungi walking around, girls disappearing, amongst other things. Let's worry about that after we figure out _this._" She said, holding up the giant book, referring to their research to figure out what happens to the girls after her mother takes them.

"Fine." Perry said, looking around suspiciously, "But I can't be here anymore...LaFontaine?"

"I'll catch up with you in a little bit, I think I _might _be getting somewhere here." LaF said.

Perry continued out the door and Laura walked up behind LaF, "Are you really getting somewhere?"

"Nah," they said, "Well not really, she's just been driving me a little crazy freaking out about all the weirdness going on, but I am trying to piece some things I found together. I'll get back to you if I can make any sense of it."

"What about you?" Laura asked, turning to Carmilla.

"Still a bunch of crap about virgin sacrifices, nothing new." She said nonchalantly, "Good thing none of you are, huh?" She asked, looking at Laura with a hint of a smirk on her face.

LaFontaine snorted and Laura gave her a tiny laugh, "Yeah."

Perry suddenly stormed back in, yanking Laura's pillow back off the bed, "I'm taking this and washing it." She said as she examined the sheets making sure the pillow was the only thing effected. Before Laura could even protest she was back out the door.

Laura was left staring at the door in confusion.

"And here I thought _you _were the spaz, cupcake." Carmilla said.

* * *

><p>"Is LaFontaine here?" Perry asked as she barged into Laura and Carmilla's room.<p>

"No so goodbye." Carmilla said, annoyed that no one has yet to learn to knock on their door.

Laura turned around from her computer, "No, they left about a half hour ago to get some 'real' food. I'd assume they'll be back soon if you wanna wait." She offered, earning a tiny glare from Carmilla who was lying under the giant book trying to take a nap while she had the chance.

"Thank you," Perry smiled, ignoring Carmilla's groan of disapproval, "I brought your pillow back by the way," She said, holding it up to show her, "Nice and clean." She put it down on Laura's bed and sat down.

"Thanks," Laura smiled.

"Not a problem," Perry said happily, "Do you mind if I lie down for a minute while I wait, I'm a little tired."

"Go ahead." Laura smiled and turned back around to her computer as Perry made herself comfortable on her bed.

They continued in the silence for a few minutes before Laura scooted away from her screen and rubbed at her eyes. She turned her chair towards Carmilla's bed and found the vampire watching her actions.

"What?" She asked her.

Carmilla made a tiny noise and shrugged, "Nothing."

"It's not nothing, what is it?" Laura asked again.

Carmilla sighed, "I feel like we aren't getting anywhere with this, I just need a break. I wanna forget about it for a little while. It was so much easier when I didn't know what I was trying to save the girls from."

"You feel bad about the ones you couldn't help, don't you? You don't wanna think about what happened when you couldn't save them." Laura said.

Carmilla looked at her for a moment before just nodding silently.

"It's not your fault you know." Laura tried to reassure.

Carmilla scoffed quietly and shook her head, "It is though. _I _was the lure, _I _lead them to my mother."

"Because she made you." Laura pointed out.

"That's not the point, sweetheart."

Laura pursed her lips and looked down, "Okay then, you wanna take your mind off of it, what do you wanna do?"

"Sleep? Peacefully, no weird dreams or nightmares or anything just. Sleep." Carmilla said, she hasn't gotten the best sleep recently.

Laura laughed quietly, "I don't know if I can help with that...Anything else?"

Carmilla shrugged, "Are you going to the dance?"

Laura was a little taken aback by the sudden question and change of subject, "I-I don't really know. Probably not," She said a quietly, "Why?"

"Why not?" Carmilla asked, not answering her.

Laura shrugged, "I kinda thought Danny and I would go but that's not going to happen now. Plus I don't really know how to dance so..." She ended with another shrug.

"I could show you," Carmilla offered quietly, "How to dance I mean...If you'd like."

"Sure." Laura said, smiling as she stood up and pushed her chair out of the way. She guessed this was Carmilla trying to distract herself so she just went along with it. Carmilla discarded the book that was still laying across her stomach to the side and she stood up in front of her, "Nothing too complicated." Laura added.

Carmilla gave her a small smile, "Don't worry, cutie." She said as she took Laura's left hand in her's in placed her other hand on Laura's hip. Laura smiled and hesitated, not knowing what she should do, "Don't be shy, cupcake, chest to chest," She said with a smirk as she pulled Laura up against her. Laura put her free hand hesitantly on Carmilla's shoulder and looked at her expectantly.

"Now what?" She asked curiously.

"Well, 'nothing too complicated' doesn't leave many options," Carmilla pointed out, "So, let's just start with this." She said, beginning to sway back and forth slightly.

Laura chuckled, "I think I could've gotten this far on my own."

Carmilla raised an eyebrow at her, "Okay then." She said and took a quick step to the right before stepping backwards, leaving Laura to struggle to catch up without falling on her face.

"Okay, you could've given me a warning." Laura said, earning a chuckle from the vampire.

"What fun would that have been?" She asked with a mockingly sweet tone in her voice as she continued to do as she did before and just sway with Laura, taking tiny steps in a circle as she did so.

Carmilla glanced over Laura's head to make sure Perry was actually asleep like they had assumed she was when Laura asked, "Did you go to a lot of dances?"

"I went to a lot of balls when I was younger, like physically younger." She clarified, "Quite a few after _you know _but, balls went out of style eventually and well, after being murdered at one they weren't really my cup of tea anyway. School dances and such? Not my thing either."

Laura snorted, she couldn't see them really being "her thing."

"Do you miss the way it used to be?" Laura asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like, balls and carriages and poofy dresses and all that. Did you like that more or do you like the way things are now?" Laura asked. She often tried to think about Carmilla existing in different eras. Eras like the one she was born in and eras like the 1920's and '70's trying to picture her in the normal attire of the times and always failed. The way she she's Carmilla now in her corsets and leather pants and boots, she finds it hard to believe she ever wore anything like they wore back then.

Carmilla shrugged, "Each decades has it's positives and negatives. I'm pretty partial to the way things are right now though." She smirked.

Laura smiled and looked down at their feet, still moving in slow circles as they continued "dancing."

"What?" Carmilla asked when she still didn't look up and she heard her heartbeat increase slightly.

"It's nothing." Laura said.

"What is it?" Carmilla persisted.

Laura sighed but didn't look up, "In those books, they all talk about virgin sacrifices...Do you think that's really what this is?"

Carmilla honestly didn't know, to say she never slept with any of the girls she was luring to her mother would be a lie. But she also didn't know if what her mother did with them has anything to do with what happens to them once they return or if whatever else seems to be after Laura has anything to do with her at all, "I-I really don't know." She answered honestly.

Laura looked back up at her with a look of concern on her face, "Why?" Carmilla asked, although she thought she might know the reason why.

Laura just gave her a look and Carmilla pursed her lips and nodded, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you." She said.

Laura shrugged, "Well I mean, we could fix that couldn't we? Then they wouldn't want to come after me anymore and we wouldn't have to worry about it."

Carmilla scoffed, "What are you suggesting?"

Laura gave her another look and she scoffed again, letting go of her and taking a step back, "Are you being serious?"

"Why not?" Laura shrugged.

"Not three weeks ago you hated me, thought I was trying to eat you and were plotting to trap me and starve answers out of me and now you want to sleep with me? Just so you're not the virgin sacrifice they're looking for?" Carmilla asked, a little angry.

Laura's mouth was opening and closing slightly as she tried to find words, "Okay, first of all, I didn't _hate _you...And okay maybe the other two things were true but...Is it really such a crazy idea? I mean how many countless people have you been with does it really matter?" Laura said, with a hint jealousy in her voice to her own surprise.

Carmilla just laughed humorlessly, "It doesn't matter how many 'countless' people I've been with what matters is that this is _you._"

"What does that mean?" Laura asked, sounding a little hurt.

Carmilla sighed, "I didn't mean it like that I mean...You're, you just," She closed her eyes trying to collect her thoughts for a moment, "Your first time should not be with someone like me because you think it'll save you from some sort of virgin sacrifice. You deserve it to be with someone you love because you _want _to, not because you feel you have to."

"What if I _do _want to?" Laura challenged.

Carmilla scoffed, "The only time you've ever shown an interest in me was when you were, ironically, luring me into a trap so, I have a hard time believing that one, sweetheart." She said as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"Aren't you into me though? I mean you kind of admitted you were hitting on me and stuff and I feel like you still kind of do so I mean..."

"Of course I am," Carmilla admitted a little easier than she would've liked, "But I-I care about you, okay? And I don't-" She struggled to figure out what she was trying to say.

"Carm," Laura said softly, the newfound nickname flowing surprisingly easy off her tongue, "If this is about you being a three hundred year old vampire or whatever, you know I don't care right? I'm not afraid of you or that you'll hurt me, even though you did bite me that one time. Just because you don't see yourself as the good guy or hero here doesn' t mean I don't. I know you care about me and seeing that plus more of who you really are besides my terrible broody roommate is one of the reasons I've started kind of...you know."

"I'm sorry, what do I know?" Carmilla asked, with a hint of a playful tone in her voice.

Laura rolled her eyes, "I like you, kind of a lot okay," She admitted, closing her eyes to avoid the smug look on Carmilla's face.

"That's cute, cupcake." Carmilla said, "But I'm still not gonna do it."

"What why?" Laura asked, sounding a little more frustrated than she meant to.

"Well, first of all why are we jumping on the sexually pure boat here? That's what virginity is right, purity? Maybe it means pure of heart or something, which we all know you are that as well." Carmilla offered.

Laura rolled her eyes, "Maybe I don't care about the virgin sacrifice thing and I was just trying to get somewhere with this without being super forward?"

Carmilla chuckled and rolled her eyes, "Just c'mere." She said as she laid back on her side and patted the bed in front of her.

Laura eyed her suspiciously for a moment before obeying and laying down in front of her, allowing the vampire to wrap her arm around her and pull her closer, "I didn't peg you for a cuddler." Laura joked.

"Don't push it or I'll push you on the floor." Carmilla answered sounding drowsy already.

Laura laughed and allowed herself to relax back against the possibly already sleeping vampire. She laid there for a few minutes, starting to doze off when she started hearing a weird noise. One eye popped open as she listened, she shifted a little causing Carmilla to make a tiny, sleepy noise of disapproval. Said noise coming from the same place as the sound she was listening to.

She sat up abruptly and stared down at Carmilla who rolled over onto her stomach with a groan atthe disruption.

"Are you purring?" Laura asked loudly, succeeding in getting the vampire's full attention.

"What on earth are you talking about, creampuff?" She asked, cracking an eye open to look at her.

"I was lying here and started hearing this noise and it was coming from you, like your chest area," She said, waving her hands around her own chest frantically, "Is that a vampire thing?"

Carmilla rolled the eye that was open and sighed, "It's a me thing." She admitted reluctantly.

"So...it's just you being weird?"

Carmilla snorted and sat up, "_No. _Not all vampires turn into bats you know."

"Wait that's a real thing?" Laura asked.

Carmilla nodded, "Wait then so..." Laura started and then glanced over at Perry sleeping on her pillow, "No way." She finally said.

"Why do you think Will calls me 'kitty'?" Carmilla asked.

"Oh my god, no way!" Laura said, smiling, "Show me!"

"I don't just turn into a cat to please people you know." Carmilla said, rolling her eyes.

"Please!" Laura practically begged.

"Five minutes." Carmilla said as she glanced over to make sure Perry was still sleeping.

Laura clasped her hands together in excitment and sat back toward the end of the bed as watched Carmilla sit up, "Don't watch." She said.

"Why?" Laura asked.

"Just don't, you see those freaky looking mutations on your tv shows well imagine that in real life right in front of you, it's weird just don't."

"Fine." Laura said, closing her eyes and resting her face in her hands while she waited.

She waited until she felt something rub against her arm and opened her eyes, "Oh my god!" She said said in a high pitched voice, immediately picking up the cat that was now in front of her, "You look so cute!" She said and she hugged her to her chest and face.

Carmilla let out a quick breath of air through her nose in annoyance as the girl coddled her, "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Laura asked even though she couldn't answer her.

"So guys I-What is that?" LaFontaine asked as they abruptly entered the room.

Laura's eyes widened and she looked down at Carmilla who had a look of annoyance on her face, even for a cat.

"And where's Carmilla?" LaFontaine asked.

Seeming to wake up after hearing LaFontaine's voice, Perry stirred on Laura's bed, "What's going on?"

LaF just pointed to Laura and Perry jolted upright, "I knew it!"

"It's not what you think!" Laura said, putting Carmilla down.

The three of them watched as the cat jumped off the bed and trotted to the bathroom, Laura staring after her while the other two's eyes turned back to her, "Care to explain then?" Perry asked.

"And _that_ is why I don't do that." Carmilla said as she came out of the bathroom and sat back down next to Laura on her bed.

LaF looked at her for a minute, to the bathroom and back at her again, "Oh shit, no way!"

Carmilla just raised her eyebrows and shrugged, "What?" Perry asked.

"The cat is her!" LaF said excitedly, "Is this like a 'you are what you eat' thing?"

Carmilla snorted and Laura's jaw dropped a little bit.

Perry blinked at Carmilla for a moment before it seemed to hit her, "No, there's no way. You can't just _shapeshift _into a _cat._"

"Well I just did." Carmilla said, lying down again.

Laura was just staring at Carmilla a little sad she wasn't still the soft fluffy _quiet _cat she was holding a minute ago.

Perry stood up and walked over the LaF quickly grabbing them by the arm, "Goodbye." She said before pulling LaF, who still had a huge smile plastered on their face, out the door with her.

"I'm sorry," Laura said after a moment.

"It's not a big deal," Carmilla shrugged, "I just like my broody uncaring image people seem to have, them knowing I can turn into a cat seems to diminish it slightly."

"I guess," Laura chuckled, "So um, the cat I've been dreaming about...Is that you?"

"It's the only way I can help stop you from having the nightmares." Carmilla shrugged.

Laura smiled, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it, sweetheart." Carmilla smiled back before turning over to go back to sleep.


End file.
